


The Book

by f1championship



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, Books, Library, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: "Person A is looking for a rare edition of a book and spends a lot of time browsing the shelves of a local bookstore. Person B owns said bookstore and always helps A look. B finds the rare edition in a new batch of books and excitedly calls A to tell them and when A gets to the shop, they grab B in a hug to celebrate. B tells them that they’re happy they could help and A is suddenly embarrassed - they sheepishly admit that they found another copy of the book online but that they’ve been coming in anyways because they really like spending time with B."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopefulstranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulstranger/gifts).



> Belated birthday gift for you ;) (I saw that it was one of the prompt you proposed me for the Christmas fix exchange and I wanted to write it :) )

Kevin was unpacking a box he received in the morning and he was starting to sort the books per literary genre before putting them on the shelves. He put his earphone on, because this was one of his least favorite thing to do and music made everything better. He was listening to some Red Hot Chili Peppers as loud as possible, that's why he didn't hear that a customer came in the library. 

Stoffel came in the library, trying to know where the librarian was, and then he saw a man putting books on the shelves, that was most likely to be the owner of the library. 

"Excuse me," Stoffel said once, twice, and as he get no answer from the blond guy, he patted him on the shoulder, and Kevin jumped, he wasn't expected to have a customer at this time in the morning. 

"I'm sorry to have scared you, but I really need your help," Stoffel said. 

"Don't worry," Kevin smiled. "So, what book do you want?"

"I'm currently studying, and I really need a rare edition of a book," Stoffel said, before Kevin led him to his office. He told him the name of the book and Kevin typed it on the computer, he had a logicial where he wrote every books he received and every he sold. 

"If I don't forget to write anything, I should still have one. I guess we'll have to give it a look," Kevin said, and Stoffel thanked him. They went in the section where the book should be, and they checked on every shelves, but the book wasn't here. 

"I guess you don't have it..." Stoffel sighed. "I will have to leave, I have a lesson in less than twenty minutes."

"I'll look for the book when I have nothing to do, maybe it's somewhere else, at a place it shouldn't be. I will call you as soon as I found it. By the way, do you have a customer account?" Kevin asked, and Stoffel shook his head. They went back in Kevin's office, and Kevin sat behind his desk. 

"So, I will need your full name, your address and finally your phone number." 

"So, my name is Stoffel Vandoorne."

"Stoffel? That's a nice name," Kevin smiled, and Stoffel blushed, before he gave him his address and his phone number. "So, everything is saved, and most important I have your phone number!" Kevin said, with a big smile on his face, and Stoffel thanked him again, before he left him to go at the university. On his way to the door, Kevin got a nice view of his bum, and he admired it as much as he could. 

Kevin put his headphones back in his ears before he kneeled once again to put the rest of the books he received on the shelves, but this time he made sure that he wasn't listening to the music too loudly. It wasn't long until all the books where at the good place, and he decided to reward himself with a cup of coffee. The rest of the day was quiet for Kevin, there wasn't a lot of customer during the weeks, and he looked for the book Stoffel was looking for all the afternoon. But at the end, he had to give in, and he make sure to put the book on the "sold book" list in the logicial. 

***************

One week had passed and Kevin didn't noticed that there was still a bunch of book waiting to be put away on the shelves, and then he saw the book. The book Stoffel was looking for. He checked many times the name and the author, he didn't want to get him hopes up, and then, he pressed the phone call. He was really excited and happy for Stoffel. 

"Hi, I'm Kevin, from the library, I'm calling you to tell you that I finally found your book, and it's waiting for you in my office," Kevin was disappointing to have to let a message on his answerphone, he wanted to hear Stoffel's reaction. Less than an hour later, Stoffel sent him a text message, thanking him for the book and he told him that he would pop by at the end of his end, around 6pm. Kevin was really happy to see him again, and he didn't know why, but a bit nervous too. 

It was 6pm when Stoffel arrived at the library and he didn't have time to see where Kevin was that he was lift up by him. 

"I didn't know that finding this book would make you this happy!" Stoffel laughed, and Kevin blushed, before leading him to his office. 

"Did you run to come here?" Kevin asked, looking at Stoffel's sweaty face. 

"No, I was at the gym before, and normally I would have taken a shower there, but they were all broken, so I'm here all sweaty. I hope it doesn't bother you."

"Oh no, don't worry" _you're so hot like this_ , Kevin was glad that he didn't currently faced Stoffel, because he had a boner and he didn't know how he would be able to hide it. Kevin gave him the book, but he noticed that he was doing a strange face. 

"Please, don't tell me that it's not the right one. I would feel awful to make you come here for nothing," Kevin said. 

"No, no it's the right one don't worry. It's just that I found another copy online..." Stoffel admitted, not looking at Kevin. "But don't worry, I will buy you the book."

"Oh no you're not forced to buy me the book if you already have one. But why you did not tell me that when you sent me the message?" Kevin asked, curious. 

"I wanted to see you again," Stoffel blushed a lot, and Kevin was smiling. "Aww, really?" 

"Would you accept to have dinner at my flat. It would be a way to thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Is that a date?" Kevin grinned. 

"I would like it to be one. Then it's up to you," Stoffel answered, and Kevin smiled to him. "I would love to go on a date with you Stoffel." He waited for Kevin to close the library, and then, they went in Stoffel appartment, and Stoffel tried to make as much place as possible for Kevin on his bicycle. It was quite awkward, but Stoffel loved that Kevin was forced to be close of him, and he was almost disappointed when he saw that he was getting closer and closer of his block. 

"I'm going to take a shower, make yourself comfy in the living room," Stoffel said, and Kevin did as he was told, sitting on the couch and turning on the tv. Like there wasn't anything that caught Kevin's attention on TV, he decided to go in the kitchen and to prepare dinner. He found easily where Stoffel put the pasta and pan. 

"What are you doing? You're the guest, not the host!" Stoffel said, he had finished his shower but he completely forgot to get his clothes, so he was almost naked, only wearing a towel around his waist. Kevin was stunned by the sight of his perfect body, so he took a bit of time before he answered him. 

"I wanted to make a sauce to go with the pasta, but I didn't find anything to cook it," Kevin pouted, still staring at Stoffel. 

"I'm getting dressed and I will do the sauce then, don't touch at anything," Stoffel said. He was back in the kitchen five minutes later, wearing a white shirt with sweatpants, he was too tired to wear a dressy jean, but Kevin reassured him that it was okay. 

"So, do you want me to make a bolognese sauce? I have everything to cook it," Stoffel proposed, and Kevin nodded. Stoffel made him, well force him, to sit at the table, and to not do anything, except talking to him. But less than five minutes later, Kevin was standing next to Stoffel, and he took a knife to cut an onion and a little bit of garlic. 

"Please, tell me I didn't make you cry," Stoffel laughed, he was watching Kevin cutting the onion. Kevin put it, with the garlic, in the pan once it was done, and then they both stood in front of the baking tray, and one after another, they stired the sauce. 

The pasta and sauce were ready to be ate, and Stoffel served him his plate. Even though it was the first date, none of them felt nervous. And Kevin had the feeling that he had been with Stoffel his whole life. They chatted about all and nothing, laughing, and then, Kevin put a spaghetti in his mouth, waiting for Stoffel to take the other part of the spaghetti, and they ended up kissing each other gently. 

Once the dinner was over, they went on the couch, and Stoffel was cuddling Kevin. Even though the TV was turn on, none watched it, and Stoffel was playing with Kevin's hair. 

"I'm so glad that you had to find this book!" Kevin said, and Stoffel nodded, before he kissed him on his hair. Then, when Stoffel was about to say to move to the bed, he saw that Kevin was sleeping, and Stoffel put a blanket all over them, and he turned off the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> this work has not been beta so I'm sorry for the mistakes, and of course nothing really happenned


End file.
